Alyssa Milano
Alyssa Milano (1972 - ) Deaths in Film *''Public Enemies (Public Enemy #1)'' (1996)'' Amaryllis: Neck snapped by Frank Stallone, who then tosses her body in a lake. *Pathology'' (2008)'' Williamson: Poisoned (off-screen) when Michael Weston puts nitroglycerine under her tongue after drugging her with ether; her body is shown afterwards lying in bed when Milo Ventimiglia discovers her, and again later on as Milo performs the autopsy on her. (A special effects dummy was used for the autopsy scene.) '(Nudity alert: Full-frontal''' of the special effects dummy, not from Alyssa.) (Thanks to John) Deaths in Television *''Charmed: Deja Vu All Over Again'' (1999)'' Halliwell: Hurled into a wall by Carlos Gomez' magical powers; she is later brought back to life when David Carradine creates a time-loop, and dies once again when Carlos hurls her into the wall a second time. She returns to life in the next time-loop and survives the rest of the episode. *Charmed: Morality Bites'' (1999)'' Halliwell: Executed by being burned at the stake (in a more contemporary manner), when the sisters experience a possible future. *Charmed: Pardon My Past'' (2000)'' Halliwell/P. Russell: Playing a dual role as both "Phoebe" and her past-life incarnation, "P. Russell" is strangled by her cousins (Holly Marie Combs and Shannen Doherty) when "Phoebe" has a vision of the past. *Charmed: Ex Libris'' (2000)'' Halliwell: Decapitated with a sickle (off-camera) by Scott Lincoln, in a vision of the future which cuts away just before impact. This future death is prevented when Rebecca Cross' spirit saves her. *Charmed: Brain Drain'' (2001)'' Halliwell: Explodes (along with Rose McGowan) when Bennet Guillory uses his supernatural powers on them; this turns out to be Alyssa's vision of the future, which is later prevented from coming about. *Charmed: A Witch in Time'' (2002)'' Halliwell: Turns to ash (along with Rose McGowan) when Jason Brooks turns his power on them. Their deaths are later undone when Holly Marie Combs goes back in time and prevents them. *Charmed: Y Tu Mummy Tambien'' (2003)'' Halliwell: Mummified by Adrian Paul's magic powers; she is later brought back to life when Rose McGowan reverses the spell. *Charmed: I Dream of Phoebe'' (2004)'' Halliwell: Killed (along with Holly Marie Combs and Rose McGowan) when a djinn (Saba Homayoon) wishes them dead; Holly is brought back to life by Brian Krause's powers, and they eventually manage to wish Rose and Alyssa back to life as well. *Charmed: It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 2'' (2004)'' Halliwell: Burned to death, along with Rose McGowan, when the Elders blast them with flames; this turns out to be an illusion cast by Billy Drago to trick Holly Marie Combs. *Charmed: Someone to Witch Over Me'' (2004)'' Halliwell: Stabbed to death (along with Holly Marie Combs) with a clawed glove by Neil Hopkins; they are brought back to life by Brian Krause after he accepts the power of the Avatars. *Charmed: Freaky Phoebe'' (2005)'' Halliwell: After Suzanne Krull switches bodies with Alyssa, Alyssa's spirit is killed when Suzanne (in Alyssa's body) uses her powers to make Suzanne's body explode. She is later brought back to life when Holly Marie Combs and Rose McGowan manage to restore Alyssa's spirit to her proper body. *Charmed: Kill Billie Vol.2'' (2006)'' Halliwell: Killed in an explosion, along with Rose McGowan and Marnette Patterson, during the final magic battle. Her body is shown afterwards when Holly Marie Combs discovers her. She is brought back to life in the following episode (Charmed Forever'') when Holly and Brian Krause go back in time to save her. Notable Connections Daughter of Thomas Milano (editor) and Lin Milano (fashion designer) Ex-Mrs. Cinjun Tate (musician) Category:Actresses Category:1972 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Brunettes Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by staged suicide